Sick Day
by Nardragon
Summary: Anna has a fever and Elsa's worried sick.


This story was inspired by Tangled4ever, who left the idea in a comment for 'Fragments for a Birthday Surprise'. Tangled4ever thank you for the suggestion, I'm dedicating this story on your behalf to all my readers. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Elsa first realised something was wrong when she had almost finished her breakfast and Anna still hadn't appeared. She looked at the seat next to hers where Anna would normally sit. While Anna wasn't always the earliest riser she always made sure she came down for breakfast on time so the sisters could start their day together.

Pushing the rest of her meal away Elsa stood and went straight to her sister's room. She knocked once calling her name. There was no response.  
"Anna, are you up yet?" She called again, a little louder. Again no reply. Elsa took a moment to wonder if this was what it had been for Anna standing in front a closed door for thirteen years. If Anna had felt any of the worry and distress she was now felling Elsa still had a lot to make up for. But she could get to that later, right now Elsa had to check on Anna. She opened the door gently taking half a step into the room.

"Anna? Love, are you okay?" She saw a lump under the twisted pile of blankets. She walked over to the side of the bed. The only thing she could see of Anna was the top of a strawberry blonde head. Elsa reached over gently shaking her shoulder.  
"Anna, it's time to get up," She said gently. This time she got a response in the form of a groan.  
"Elsa?" Came the weak reply.  
"Yes," She sat on the edge of the mattress, pulling back the covers. One look at Anna and she knew that something was wrong. The girl's face was flushed and her hair was plastered down to her forehead with sweat.  
"Anna, what's wrong?" She rested a hand against her cheek and drew it back almost instantly. Anna's skin was burning up.

"Anna, tell me what's wrong," She said a little more urgently. She rested her hand against her sister's forehead, worried by the heat she felt there. Anna's eyes flickered open for a moment.  
"Elsa…I don't feel so good," She mumbled pulling the blanket around herself, "My throat and head hurts…" Anna said in a scratchy voice. Anna moved closer to Elsa, curling against her. She was shivering under the covers.  
"You have a fever," Elsa said, placing her hand against the younger girl's neck, worry very evident in her voice.

"Anna, how long have you been sick?" Elsa asked, gently stroking her hair.  
"Uh…I think from the day before. I wasn't feeling so good since we came back from that school opening the other day."  
"And why didn't you say anything?"  
"I wasn't so sick," Anna coughed, sounding fifty years older as she did so. "I didn't want you to worry for nothing…" She finished lamely.  
"But look at you now. Love you should have said something."  
"I'm sorry," She mumbled a small voice.  
"Oh, Anna. You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault you got sick." Elsa leaned down and kissed her brow. Her own brow knitted in worry. Anna's sink was unnaturally warm. Elsa searched Anna's wardrobe and found a small towel. She created some snow, rolling it in the towel. Anna sighed as she placed it against her forehead.

"That's nice," She mumbled.  
"Try and get some rest okay, I'm going to send for the doctor."

Anna gave a small nod, curling into a small ball under the covers. Elsa stood with some reluctance and sent for Gerda.  
"Your Majesty," The head matron said with a bow when she arrived.  
"Anna's fallen ill. I want the doctor sent for immediately."  
"Of course your majesty, I'll send Kai to town at once."  
"And ask the cook to make a soup for her, nothing with potatoes in it. She hates those in her soup. Also bring some warm tea with honey, she said her throat was sore."

"Right away, and your majesty if I may be so bold you need not be so worried."  
Elsa blinked, "Is it that obvious?"  
"Aye, I'm sure the little lass will be fine. Anna's a strong one, no cold will get her down for too long."  
Even though she had no reason to be tense in the first place Elsa still felt herself relax a bit at Gerda's words. She knew she'd didn't have to be worried but still hearing someone else say it out loud helped.  
"Thank you,"  
"It's my pleasure your majesty." Gerda bowed once more, before turning sharply to fulfil the Queen's orders.

Elsa slipped back into Anna's room. She was still curled into a tight ball, taking deep breaths. Elsa's heart constricted at the sight. She hated to see her sister anything but bright and bubbly. When Anna wasn't causing a ruckus or crashing into suits of armour was when Elsa worried most. She down on the edge of the bed, gently rubbing soft circles against Anna's back. Anna shifted closer to her, laying her head on Elsa's lap.  
"I didn't want you worry," Anna mumbled to her sister. Elsa gave her a sad smile.  
"I'll always worry about you I'm afraid. It's part of the job description of being a big sister." A small smile appeared on Anna's lips.  
"I'm still sorry though,"  
"Shush now," Elsa said gently, "Don't strain you voice,"

Gerda entered the room with the mug of tea.  
"How's the princess?" She asked. Anna opened one eye peering at the mug in her hands.  
"I don't want anything. My throat hurts too much,"  
"It will help," Elsa told her, "And it has honey in it," Anna gave the mug a second glance then sat up with help from Elsa, accepting the mug from Gerda. She leaned against the headboard of her bed taking small sips.  
"Your Majesty," Gerda turned to the queen, "I know that this is not what you want to hear but the council is waiting for you in the stateroom."

Elsa cursed silently, pursing her lips together. She'd forgotten her meeting with her advisors today.  
"Send them a message that we'll have to postpone the meeting for now,"  
"Elsa, you have to go," Anna said in her horse voice. Elsa turned to her.  
"Anna I can't leave you,"  
"Elsa, you're not just my big sister," Anna said giving a stern as glare as she could muster, with her eyes puffy and her nose red. Elsa gave her a sad look. Anna soften her gaze.  
"Go, I'll be fine," Her argument was a bit undermined by the bout of coughing that suddenly came on. Elsa rubbed small circles against her back.  
"Are you just going to stay here and watch me waste away? Go, I'm sure I'll still be dying when you come back." Anna managed a smile.  
"That's not funny,"  
"It's a little funny," Anna croaked out in her hoarse voice.  
Elsa sighed, "Alright, but when your soup gets here make sure you eat all of it,"  
Anna made a face that made Elsa chuckle, "Don't worry I told them no potatoes,"  
"I guess that's fine then."

Elsa leaned forward kissing Anna on her brow, "Drink all your tea and get some rest okay. I'll check on you as soon as I can."  
"Go, you're already late." Anna pushed her gently. Elsa hovered at the edge of the bed for a moment.  
"I love you,"  
Anna rolled her eyes, "Love you too, now go." Although her voice was raw and gravelly there was a humorous undertone to it.

Elsa's lips twitched upwards slightly, at least Anna was still feeling well enough to place some of her usual cheer into her actions.  
"Stay with her," Elsa said, although it came out more as an appeal than an order.  
"Of course your majesty. I'll keep an eye on the little lass,"  
"I'm not a little lass," Anna complained only to kick start another spell of coughing.  
"Don't strain your voice. And drink your tea," Elsa chided. Anna took a sip of her tea and gave Elsa a look that said _'There, happy now?'_  
"Very," Elsa replied to the look, "I'll check on you as soon as the meeting is over,"  
_'Yes, yes. Now go already,'_ Anna said with an eye roll.

Elsa went to her meeting but she wasn't happy about it. The other members of the council stood when she entered the room.  
"My apologises for being late," She said taking her place at the head of the table.  
"No need your majesty; we'd heard that the princess had fallen ill."  
"How is she?"  
"Not that well actually, so I hope you'd understand in my wanting to make this meeting as short as possible."  
"Of course your majesty, but we do have quite a bit to discuss, first on the agenda the upcoming harvest…"

Elsa restrained her irritation, but it wasn't easy. Anna was in her room, suffering and here she was listening to a report about wheat and fruits. She could have just ordered that they stop the meeting, she really wanted too. But she knew better than that. Anna was right, she wasn't just her sister. She the queen as well, and she had an obligation to the kingdom…no matter how much she wanted to let the lord presently speaking that the annotations about the last shipping quart need not be so long or detailed.

"And the day before we received notice from Corona…"

Elsa's mind started to wonder. _'The day before'_ She thought to herself, _'That's what Anna said. She'd been sick since the day before…and I didn't notice. How could I not notice? I'm supposed to be her sister, her big sister. If I can't tell when she's sick…what kind of big sister isn't able to tell when their little sister is sick? I should have noticed right away, Anna wasn't as energetic yester. I should have seen it, but I didn't." _

Elsa closed her eyes trying to still her mind but her thoughts wouldn't relent. They only got worst as she began remembering all the little signs she'd seen, indicating Anna wasn't herself. But she didn't realise until after the fact.

"Finally we received yet another letter from the duke of Westleton," There was unanimous groan from the table.  
"I think we should take this one seriously, it isn't one the normal letters of apology. He's threatening to send his military to the mouth of the fjord, preventing any ships from entering or leaving, if we don't resume trade with Westleton,"  
"Honesty, I'm sure we have more important things to be discussing than this," Elsa said unable to hide her annoyance.  
"What could be more important that a threat of war?" One of the council members asked.  
_'My sister,'_ Elsa though, but managed to hold her tongue. "Send a reply to Weseltown. If I see so much of a ship with their flag anywhere near the fjord I'll sink it with a storm. Also send a message to Corona. They are our closest partner in trade and Weseltown might target them in retort. Now, if there is nothing else," Elsa stood and before anyone could respond she strode to the door.

It took most of her self control not to run back to Anna's room. It was agonising how long it took her walk to her sister's room. When the door came into her line of sight she allowed herself to dash down the last part of the hall. She opened the door to find Anna in bed and Gerda sitting next to the bed. The older woman looked up when Elsa entered.  
"She fell asleep a while now, just after she ate."  
"Did the doctor come?"  
"Aye, says the little lass has a cold and fever. He thinks she could have gotten it from one of the children at the school you went to open. Rest is what the lass needs, and she'll be back to herself in no time."  
"Thank you for watching her." Elsa said.  
"It was my pleasure your majesty, I'll take my leave now," Gerda left with a bow.

Elsa moved quietly next to her sister's bed, watching her sleeping form. Her face was still flushed and very warm to the touch. Elsa removed the towel from her forehead, dipping it into a basin of water next to the bed. She partly froze the water before taking the towel out and wringing it to get rid of excess water. She replaced it on Anna's forehead. As she did this the girl's eye flicked.

"Elsa?"  
"Shh, it's alright, I'm right here," Elsa slipped her and into Anna's. "Are you feeling better?"  
"I am now that your here," Anna managed a drowsy smile. Elsa smiled at her sister's words.  
"Sleep now," Elsa said pressing a kiss to her head.  
"You're going to stay?"  
"Yes, I'll be here when you wake. Now rest. You need it."  
"Kay…" Anna borrowed deeper under the covers, closing her eyes. Elsa gently brushed away some hair from her forehead, feeling a lump of worry in her chest that she hadn't known was there melt away. She sank down into the chair next to the bed, feeling exhausted. Worrying about Anna had taken more out of her than a week's worth of work could.

She sent for her reports to be brought to Anna's room so at least she could be near to her and still get some work done. Even so she still spent more time checking Anna's temperature and rewetting the towel on her forehead. Olaf, Kristoff and Sven all came to check on her during the day.

At dinner Anna woke and Elsa made her have something so eat.  
"But I don't want any," She complained, pulling the sheet over her head.  
"If you don't eat you're going to make yourself sicker, is that what you want?" Elsa said holding out a bowl of soup for her.  
"No…" Anna said, still sulking. She sat up and took the soup meekly. But when she brought out the first spoonful she gasped, dropping the spoon and almost dropping the bowl. Lucky Elsa was able to steady her hands before any spilled.

"HOT!" Anna exclaimed as she started coughing. Elsa sighed taking the bowl.  
"Be careful," She said, her voice bearing more worry and reproach. Elsa held the bowl in her hands, letting a thin layer of frost grow over the exterior. She held up the spoon blowing gently before extending it towards Anna. The younger girl blushed looking away.  
"What?" Elsa asked.  
"Am…"  
"Don't tell me you don't want your big sister feeding you?"  
"No…it's not that" Anna croaked in her hoarse voice.  
"What then?"  
"We haven't…uh…you…haven't…fed me since we were kids…"  
"Oh, I see. You're too old…"  
"NO!" Anna cried out, starting another a wave coughs, "No…it just made me think of back before…you know,"

Elsa smiled letting her sister know she understood what she meant. She held the spoon forward again.  
"Come on, you have to eat," She said gently. This time Anna leaned forward taking the spoon into her mouth. Elsa giggled when she let some slide down her chin before cleaning it off her. When she had finished Elsa gathered up her stuff whispering good night. She had reached the door when…

"Elsa?" Anna's voice small and timid came from her bed. Elsa turned back to find a pair of blue eyes staring at her intently. "Am…I…I was wondering…" Anna stumbled over her words. Elsa repressed a laugh and smiled at her sister.  
"Yes, I'll say with you," She said tenderly. A smile lit up Anna's face and she slid over to allow Elsa to get into bed next to her. Elsa gently pulled Anna towards her, letting the younger girl rest her head against her shoulder. Anna sighed sleepily as she cuddled closer to her, tucking her head under Elsa's chin and wrapping a hand around her. Elsa gently stroked her hair, softly humming _Vi Har Ei Tulle. _  
"Elsa…"  
"Mhmm,"  
"Thank you…for looking after me today,"

Elsa pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You don't have to thank me,"  
"I know…but I just wanted to make sure you knew, how much I care about you."  
"I know," Elsa said in a low voice, gently nuzzling her nose against Anna's, "I've always known. And I love you, so very much."  
"Love you, too…"

By the next evening the Princess was back to her usual self and skating into snow piles and snowmen. And Elsa couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Okay it's official, I've become addicted to writing Frozen fanfiction this is my...what is this one...the seventh story I've done. That's more that anything else, not counting Young Justice. But Young Justice was the reason I started writing fanfiction in the first place and the stories I've written for it span over a year's worth of work. Even though all these stories are one-shots, still seven that's like wow. I've had fun writing these stories and I hope you all have had fun reading them.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
